


Casual Caresses and Kisses

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [63]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gentleness, M/M, POV Outsider, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Prompt: Jagnus + a kiss... casuallyFour times Magnus and Jace's family watch them be casually gentle with each other.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/907617
Kudos: 91





	Casual Caresses and Kisses

Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Casual Caresses and Kisses || Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus

Title: Casual Caresses and Kisses – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, gentleness, established relationship, outsider POV

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Isabelle Lightwood, Clarissa 'Clary' Fray, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Raphael Santiago

Summary: Prompt: Jagnus + a kiss... casually

Four times Magnus and Jace's family watch them be casually gentle with each other.

**Casual Caresses and Kisses**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

/1 – Alec\

Alec wasn't used to this. To seeing someone be gentle and kind with his parabatai; all his life, Jace only had Alec, Izzy and Max. It was after sparring at the loft, Alec had come to visit, he often did since Jace had moved in with his warlock boyfriend. Magnus had brought them cold towels and, when handing Jace his, he placed a casual, quick kiss on Jace's temples. Just a passing caress, seemingly not even intentional. Alec liked seeing someone care so instinctively for Jace.

/2 – Clary\

Clary was used to it. She _often_ asked her brother-by-anything-but-blood to model for her. Whenever she did, she _always_ had a Magnus in her room too, drink in hand and intense eyes on Jace's nearly naked, sprawled out form. As soon as Clary would allow Jace to move, Magnus would move in and steal a gentle kiss before pulling Jace into a more comfortable position to relax. It was cute, how much Magnus cared for Jace, seeing them so serene together.

/3 – Isabelle\

Isabelle loved teasing them about it. Especially when she went out for dancing with Jace at Pandemonium. Magnus _never_ could stay away for long, especially not when Jace was particularly dressed up. The thing that got her though weren't the _intentional_ touches – the too explicit make-out sessions, the naughty dancing, the groping – but the unintentional ones. When they'd sit together at a table, catching their breath, Jace tilting his head to gently kiss Magnus' cheek just because.

/4 – Raphael\

Raphael wished he didn't have to see it. Magnus was like a father to him and the last thing he needed to see was Magnus making out with his pet Shadowhunter. But when he was sitting on the couch, drinking with Magnus, and Jace came in and just... kissed Magnus in passing, simply to say hello, seemingly not even fully aware he was doing it, Raphael had to admit he was at the very least happy for Magnus, happy that Magnus had finally found someone to cherish him.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> So I considered just writing another scene of Jagnus being gentle with each other but then I figured it'd be much more fun to show what their family thinks of their relationship based on observations!


End file.
